


Win A Date With Julian Larson

by Megakatze (LaufeiaEvans)



Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: AU, Dalton Big Bang 2020, M/M, Nerd Logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25150531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaufeiaEvans/pseuds/Megakatze
Summary: Dalton Big Bang Day 36: Fake DatingLogan's roommate enters him in a contest to win a date with actor Julian Larson. It goes better than he expected.
Relationships: Julian Larson-Armstrong/John Logan Wright III
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Win A Date With Julian Larson

Logan was going to _kill_ his roommate. 

She’d probably thought it would be a very funny prank. Get one of her computer science friends to rig up a bot that would enter his name 24 times a day for the _Win A Date with Julian Larson!_ contest Teen Vogue was sponsoring. Really, he might have actually found it a little funny, if it weren’t for the fact that he’d somehow managed to _win_.

“It’s perfect!” Ryan exclaimed, absolutely giddy with excitement as he stood shell-shocked, holding the printout of the contest results from her email. “Have you or have you not been begging me to help you get a date?”

“I’ve asked you to be my _wingwoman_ ,” Logan countered through gritted teeth. “I wanted you to go with me to bars and figure out which guys play for my team, not…not _buy me a date with a celebrity_.”

“Oh please, I didn’t _pay_ for it.” She scoffed, hopping up to one of the barstools in their kitchen. “Entries were free. A maximum of one every hour. Really, it was so _easy_ —”

Logan held up his hand, fully not in the mood to hear her get into the details of whatever dubiously legal hacking scheme she’d pulled off to make this happen. A small part of him found it kind of sweet that she’d go to these lengths for him, aside from the fact that the result was _an honest-to-god date with Julian Larson_. A man so wildly out of Logan’s league that he couldn’t even begin to imagine how they’d manage to make conversation even for the ninety-minute meal that the contest promised. He didn’t even think he could fall back on talking about Julian’s latest movie, because Logan was physically incapable of discussing anything DC-related without immediately outing himself as a massive nerd, and while Julian had been nothing but kind to his fans since being cast as Nightwing he had also made it painfully clear in interviews that his interest in the franchise started and ended with his role in the film.

God, Logan was really about to make a total ass of himself, wasn’t he?

“Look,” Ryan said softly, fixing him with a fond smile. “Everyone knows you have a massive crush on the guy. You’re living every fangirl’s dream right now. Go shoot your shot. If it doesn’t work out, then whatever, you never have to see him again.”

Logan rolled his eyes. “It’s not going to ‘work out.’ He’s an actor. He’s not even, like, a real person.”

“Okay, then, even better,” she said with a shrug. “You can’t embarrass yourself in front of someone who isn’t real.”

He sighed. She had a point there. Besides, he’d already won the trip. It would be kind of shitty of him to not go.

“You’re coming to LA with me,” he conceded, and her face lit up. “If I’m gonna do this, we’re making a weekend of it.”

“Holy shit, okay, yes.” She had already whipped out her phone, scrolling through her calendar. “When’s the date? I can plan a whole itinerary around it, hold on.”

Logan glanced down at the printout in his hand. “April 26th,” he read. Three weeks away. “Better get packing.”

“I’m gonna pick the perfect outfit for you.” She looked up, eyeing his muted green sweatervest and scrunching her nose. “…maybe we’ll go shopping,” she added wryly. Logan frowned.

“I think my closet is stocked just fine, thank you,” he grumbled.

“Maybe for a DnD game,” Ryan retorted, swinging her legs around the stool and jumping to the floor. She took a step towards him, reaching up on tiptoe to playfully tug at his shirt collar. “But not a date with Julian Larson.”

Logan scowled. “You’re not giving me a teen movie makeover for this,” he called out, but Ryan was already halfway to her room, her bright blue hair disappearing down the hallway. Logan sighed.

 _Well,_ he thought to himself, folding up the paper in his hands and tucking it into the pocket of his jeans, _I guess this is happening_.

—

Julian had _not_ been looking forward to this whole win-a-date thing.

He’d reminded his publicists several times that he wasn’t seventeen anymore, that he didn’t particularly want to be going on a _date_ with some underage fangirl. But they had assured him that it was not intended to be a romantic event, just a fun way to frame a meet-and-greet that would play nicely into his public persona. They'd insisted that the winner would be thoroughly vetted beforehand to ensure his safety, and that security would be present (though discreet) throughout the entire evening. He had reluctantly agreed, telling himself that it would only be an hour or so, and that at least this time he’d only have one person to manage rather than a whole crowd.

That’s what he told himself, at least, until he was informed of who had been selected to go on a date with him.

It wasn’t like the contest was restricted by gender. Julian had just assumed, given the demographics of his fanbase, that he’d be going to dinner with a girl in her early teens. He was _not_ expecting Logan Wright, the 19-year-old son of a New York Senator whose entry profile claimed he was “A Stanford PoliSci major with a minor in DCEU hotties ;)” Julian had actually chuckled at that, surprising himself by starting to look forward to this dinner date.

Any remaining hesitance evaporated the moment his publicists arrived at the restaurant, leading his date in behind them.

Logan Wright was _gorgeous_. He was tall, towering above most of the crew walking with him. His short-sleeved button-up hugged his broad chest tightly. His long blond hair fell around his face in waves, and as he moved to brush it back his arm flexed tantalizingly in front of him. Julian gaped, blinking a few times. As the group approached, Logan shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. He shoved his hands deep in the pockets of his already-tight jeans, and Julian had to remind himself not to stare.

“Um, hi,” Logan said as they approached the table, and he glanced from Julian to the empty chair across from him for just a moment too long before he took a seat.

Their eyes met, and Julian’s heart skipped a beat. Logan’s eyes, though nearly hidden behind the thick frames of his glasses, were a piercing green, and they sparkled with that familiar star-struck look that normally put Julian off. This time, though, he found himself smiling in return.

“Logan, right?” he said, trying to play it cool.

“Uh, yeah,” Logan said with a light chuckle. “And…you’re Julian Larson.”

Julian grinned, his award-winning smile bright. “The one and only,” he said. He glanced up to his publicists, nodding toward the door. “I think we’ll be fine here, thank you.”

After some hushed whispers among themselves, the group began to disperse. Julian turned his attention back to Logan, who was fidgeting nervously.

“I’m guessing you have, like, a panic button under the table? In case I’m an axe murderer or something?”

Julian laughed. “Not quite,” he said, his eyes sparkling. “But they are keeping an eye on us. Not too close,” he added, noting Logan’s nervous expression. He clearly wasn’t used to being watched. “Don’t worry. We can talk about whatever we want.”

Logan nodded, shrinking back into himself. He looked uncomfortable, and Julian couldn’t quite put his finger on why.

“So, Logan,” he said, leaning forward and propping his elbows on the table. “What brings you here?”

To his surprise, Logan laughed. “I, uh…” He rubbed at the back of his neck, seeming to look anywhere but directly at Julian. “Actually, my roommate entered me in the contest.”

Julian raised an eyebrow. “Oh yeah?”

“Yeah, she’s…I don’t know, I think she means well, but…” He glanced up, biting at his lower lip, and Julian couldn’t fight back a smile. God, he was _adorable_.

“But what?” he prompted when Logan didn’t continue.

“She’s been trying to get me a date,” he explained with a sigh. “And yeah, okay, I’ve asked her to help me. But I didn’t mean with—with—” He gestured awkwardly, and Julian’s grin widened.

“You didn’t mean a fake date with a celebrity, yeah?”

Logan exhaled heavily. “Yeah.”

Julian rested his chin on his hand, still grinning. “I get you. I didn’t want to do this either. I mean, having my publicist set me up on a date with some fangirl?” He made a face, and Logan chuckled nervously. “But you…” Julian raked his eyes over Logan, who shifted in his seat. “You’re not what I expected.”

Logan didn't answer. It seemed like he wasn’t used to being hit on, which seemed like a huge waste, in Julian’s opinion. Really, he couldn’t believe no one had snagged this guy already.

“So, Stanford?” Julian tried, hoping he could get Logan talking. They were on a date, after all. “Smart guy, then. Political science?”

Logan shrugged. “Yeah, well, it’s the family business,” he said with a wry smile. Okay, clearly a touchy subject. In spite of himself, Julian grinned.

“I guess you prefer the minor in DCEU hotties, then?”

Logan’s eyes widened, and when he caught sight of Julian’s smirk, he groaned.

“I did _not_ write that,” he said firmly, though a smile tugged at the corners of his lips. “That…I’m going to kill her, I swear.”

Julian snickered. “She’s a pretty good wingwoman, huh.”

Logan just rolled his eyes, his head dropping to the table. He seemed to have relaxed, though, which Julian counted as a win.

“Hey,” he said casually, catching Logan’s eyes as he sat back up. “It got you here, right?”

“Yeah,” he grumbled. “A fake date with a celebrity. Wonderful.”

Julian considered him for a moment before shrugging and saying, “Doesn’t have to be fake.”

Logan’s face folded in confusion.

“Look, I’m not usually this forward,” Julian said with a wry smile. “But it seems like you’re not used to hearing it and that’s a damn shame, so here goes: you’re a fucking hottie.”

Judging by the look on his face, Logan was in fact not used to hearing that. Julian couldn’t quite get a read on whether the compliment was well-received, either, so he kept talking, trying to ignore the way his heart was racing.

“And I know you’re not the one who actually entered the contest, but I’m guessing you’re at least a little interested given the fact that you’re here, and we’ve already got the first-date awkwardness out of the way, so.” He sat back in his seat, folding his hands in his lap to hide his fidgeting. “If tonight goes well…I’d be down for a real date sometime.”

Logan blinked rapidly, eyes wide. He looked like he was having trouble forming a coherent thought. But just before Julian could ask if he was okay, he spoke.

“I—“ he stammered, his lips struggling to form words. “You—you know I’m a complete nerd, right?”

Julian laughed in surprise. “I mean…I kind of figured,” he admitted.

“Like, I moderate a DC fansite. I’m in the Stanford Tabletop Gaming club. I was on the debate team in high school.”

“Okay?” Julian smiled warmly. “I’m literally in a DC movie, Logan.”

“You’re an actor,” Logan retorted. “You—it’s just a role for you. Right?”

Julian shrugged. “I’ve read all his comics,” he said, grinning at Logan’s expression of shock. “They were good. Although I’m more of a Marvel fan, to be honest. DC just called first.” He smiled warmly. “And I was also on the debate team in high school. Or, well, I dated someone on the debate team. I did go to meetings, though.”

Logan just stared, his mouth falling open slightly.

“I’m not the guy you see on TV,” he summarized, his voice soft. “And I’m sure you’re not the guy your roommate pretended to be when she entered this contest. But we’ve got an hour left to get to know each other for real, and if you like what you see…I’d like to give you my private number.”

He laughed gently, a little nervous. Logan looked like he might pass out.

“Um,” he said hesitantly, his cheeks turning pink. “I…yeah, okay.”

Julian giggled. “Okay?”

“Yeah,” Logan repeated, his face breaking into a smile. His eyes met Julian’s, and he looked away quickly, chuckling to himself. Julian beamed.

“So, Logan,” he said, resting his arms on the table in front of him. “Tell me about yourself.”


End file.
